dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dario Aim
Dario Aim''('ダリオ・アイム; Dario Aimu''), also known as the '''Blue Cheate''r'(青い詐欺師; Aoi sagi-shi), is the father of Lunamaria Aim and her brothers Lyodonel and Lluvyer, the current head of the extinct clan of Aim and a businessman under the name Natsu Tsukihi in the DxD: Haremonogatari. Appearance Dario is described as a tall and strong man with spiky and wild blue hair with two furious cowlicks on top of his head, fair skin with several scars on his manly face and pink eyes. Ryuusei says that Dario's face is always sporting a challenging look. Being a businessman, Dario is always wearing a pink suit that gives him a rather narmy aura. Personality When first introduced, Dario has a shown a caring, fatherly and even goofy personality: he constantly reminds all around him how beautiful his wife is and having a rather doting side about his daughter Lunamaria who, despite claiming he was always negligent for her, he loves the most compared to her brothers. However, under those layers of lies, Dario has a darker side: just like his daughter, he hates overachieve people, and always tries to bring them down to his level instead of improving himself, something Lunamaria inherited to the bone. He rathers steal other's abilities and cheat in order to feel good about himself and couldn't care less about anyone who won't bring prestigy to his family or betrayed his name, as he crippled his own sons Lyodonel and Lluvyer for wanting to serve under the Astaroth clan instead of staying with the Aim. When bored, Dario has the habit of doing horrible atrocities in order to have a quick laugh, like when he used Soul Eater to give a random stranger an extreme healing factor and then burn him with fire that shall never extinguished by normal ways. He seems to take a liking out of Ryuusei, since both have a rather similar outlooks in life. He has a distinctive laugh as "Ohohohoh~!" History Dario is the only son of the previous generations of the Aim. When the devil civil war and between the Three Factions was breaking loose, a young Dario simply sat on his room reading mangas while his servants and parents were in the war, as he eventually became the sole member of the Aim clan alive. With his clan extinct, he tried to retrieve his previous status back marrying Dominique Marchosias, a childhood friend, but her parents eventually also passed away, and her clan lost prestigy as well. With nothing more to do, he went to the human world with a set of Evil Pieces in order to find strong servants to then go back to the underworld and regain his previous status as a devil head. However, due to his lazyness, he was unable to find any, and decided to put such hopes on his children, two which would decide to serve under the Astaroth clan, and one too lazy to do anything. During such meantime, he would reveal the whereabouts of the fallen Angel Baraqiel and indirectly cause the death of Shuri Himejima. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength -' Dario has shown a level of power that is described as close enough to an Ultimate-class devil, as he can nonchalantly backpunch a high-class devil out of existence and a single flick of his finger has enough power to destroy several magical barriers. It is said by Kotone that, would Dario leave his arrogance and serve under a family for a few years, he could become an ultimate-class devil and regain the pride of his clan in no time. 'High intellect -' The only positive thing Lunamaria inherited from him, Dario can easily learn and absorb an infinite amount of information, such potential what gave him the opportunity to become a successful businessman in the first place. 'Immense Durance -' Due to his arrogance, Dario has an absurd level of tenacity, as he can fight a dragon in outrage for the longest time. Soul Eater '''Soul eater(ソウルイーター; Souruītā) is the Aim's signature ability. With it, the members of the Aim can 'steal and store' abilities and powers from others and pass them down to second individuals. Such ability is capable to steal normal abilities such as talents and intelect to inherit demonic abilities, like the Power of Destruction Lunamaria stole from Sairaorg. Dario is a master of his inherited ability, and as such, can steal and distribuite powers and abilities no matter their attributes or position. He's a special case as he can exclusively steal and give away Sacred Gears without rituals for it, such when he gave Clocktower Vision to Ryuusei. Trivia * The images and appearance used are from the character Kajiki Kurokami from the medaka box series. * Dario is a roman name which means "to possess", a reference to his Soul Eater ability. * In a sense of comedy, Dario is a parody of a "wolf in a sheep's cloth", in which a character is shown at first as benevolent and calm only to reveal itself as evil later on. * His arc word, favorite word and motto is "Conclusion"(結果; kekka) Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters